


Under Lock and Cichol

by SmallFlame



Series: Inferno [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forbidden Love, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: After a long day of work, Flayn gives Seteth some much needed stress relief.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Inferno [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002192
Kudos: 12





	Under Lock and Cichol

It was late when Seteth returned to his quarters for the day. Some like to call it the ungodly hour, due to the fact that it was long past midnight but not quite morning of the next day yet. Seteth groaned as he tossed down his overcoat onto the bed, voice full of exhaustion from the very long day of his daily routine at Garreg Mach Monastery. 

It was busy enough before but now that they had a new Professor amongst them, things began to change for the better or worse. Regardless it greatly wore Seteth out , and every night since then he found himself returning to his room utterly tired.

He sighed, rubbing his hand across his eyes, pausing before running it back over his hair, removing his circlet as he did. He set it on his desk across from his bed and began removing the rest of his clothes. Shoes, undershirt, tossed haphazardly to the floor, followed soon by his belt. To the students and staff of the Monastery he was orderly and particular about everything, but behind closed doors it was the only time where he could be...not him, free of any eyes that looked to him for guidance, and any that looked down at him from above. 

He could be many things behind closed doors.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he sighed again, releasing the tension that had been building up in his shoulders, rolling them along with his neck. After their rotation, he felt a slight tingle shoot down his spine as two of the softest hands he ever felt placed themself upon his shoulders, rubbing them gently, enticing a moan out of Seteth's mouth. The person behind those hands leaned in and whispered into his ear, sounding like delicate bells ringing in the wind. The faint smell of sugar flittering across his nose. 

"Another hard day at work, Father?" 

Instinctively Seteth reached up and grasped Flayn's hand with his own, completely covering it. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, the roughness of his finger contrasting with the softness of hers.

He huffed, turning his slightly to her, his shoulders noticeably more relaxed than before. "You know you shouldn't refer to me like that here, Flayn. We're still at the Monastery."

She giggled. "Ah yes yes, I know 'brother'. But it gets so tiring sometimes." She maneuvered her small frame from behind him to his front, swinging her legs under poofy dress over his lap, straddling him supported by his legs. She kept one hand on Seteth's neck and the other one began traveling down his well toned abs.

She circled his pec while scooting closer, feeling a rise in Seteth's pants as she did. Flayn smiled sweetly as she continued. "Sometimes I wish to praise you as you are, Father. For all the hard work you do. For the school, for Lady Rhea.... and for me."

At that Seteth melted at his daughter's precious face, lifting his hand to caress her cheek, which Flayn caressed soon after, holding it while pressing her face into his hand, closing her eyes. With his other arm he carefully placed it around her small waist and held it firmly as he scooted him back further onto the bed, her still securely on his lap. He smiled at her, looking at her with a loving gaze.

"I know you do my dear. But you and I both know that we have to keep our familial truth to ourselves."

With a playful grin she opened her eyes and put all her weight into pushing Seteth down onto the bed, wiggling down his body before stopping at his pants, tugging them down to reveal his impressive length. She purred as she wrapped her dainty fingers around it, eliciting a deep groan out of Seteth in response. Flayn danced her fingers up and down his dick, never taking her bright green eyes off of Seteth's face, smiling as she watched his mouth move in pleasure. 

"Sometimes I wonder if that would really be that bad, Father." She hummed before taking all of him in with her tiny mouth, her pink lips swallowing the head without a problem. Swiftly Seteth propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the magnificent sight before him. His daughter's pert mouth bobbing masterfully on his penis. His cheeks burned red as heat began to build up in his groin, his hips grinding into her face, completely at her mercy. He could feel her tongue dash all around his sensitive areas, and inadvertently let out a audible gasp when she reached all the way to the hilt. 

Seteth pulled himself up to sink his fingers into her emerald hair, grasping it lightly, supporting her head as she continued on. Sweat began to form every where as his heart pounded faster, pleasure overtaking all of his nerves. He looked at her with pure love and admiration as she kept a steady pace sucking his dick. 

He panted. "Flayn...my beautiful daughter...you're so good to me...nng!" He tossed his head back as he humped his hips forward, grasping her head in place as he released himself down her throat. She gripped his waist for support, dutifully swallowing every drop of her Father's love. When he finished, Flayn pulled back with a lewd pop, rubbing the loose droplets on the back of her hand. She kissed the insides of his thighs tenderly as she worked her hand underneath, slipping off her panties and tossing them aside, smiling to herself at the ploy that she deliberately didn't wear her tights today for this very reason.

She got back up and on top of Seteth again who obediently laid back down, watching Flayn place herself in front of his penis with lidded eyes, completely enamored. Saints be damned, she looked like a brilliant Goddess, poised and elegant at all times. He shuddered when he felt her heat rub his tip ever so slightly.

She purred, rubbing her hands over his chest and nipples before settling on his abs for support. Flayn gave him a loving look, smiling so dearly.

"You always work so hard Father, let me take care of you tonight, okay?"

Lost in the passion of it all, he nodded. That was all Flayn needed before she plunged herself down on Seteth's cock, taking him all the way in. 

"Nnnhn Flayn!!" He let out, moaning loudly, bucking his hips as he grabbed the sheets under him. This wasn't their first tryst but every time he entered Flayn, it always sent him to another world. The tight lips of her pussy wrapping around him drove him absolutely mad, the way she bounced on him made him want to say things a holy man shan't say.

"Oh Father!" Flayn gasped in delight as she worked herself on Seteth's throbbing cock, the size of him filling her to the fullest. She tried to stay aware of her volume, but since it was the ungodly hour, everyone would be dead asleep. Her cheeks glowed liked the sun as she continued, keeping in mind to squeeze him every now and then making him crumble beneath her.

Seteth tossed his head to the side before glancing back up at her, taking her hands into his, holding her as she pleasured her Father into oblivion. 

He wasn't always like this of course. He loved his daughter dearly and would do anything, absolutely anything to keep her safe. As time went on however, he felt the loneliness and longing of time weigh heavily on his heart, something Flayn quickly picked up on. She always did have a way to decipher what was wrong, and took it upon herself to cheer up her Father.

They were at their special beach one night, and Flayn approached him with tears in his eyes. Without saying a single word between them they kissed, finding solace in no one but themselves. That's how it always was. Them against the world.

Seteth set rules of course. They would only be together when they visited the beach, and obviously no affection shown elsewhere. They were to only be seen as brother and sister, so of course it made sense if they went places together. But some days it was incredibly difficult. Everytime Seteth saw Flayn be close with other men it stirred something in him, and Flayn knew it too. 

One time she approached him at the library, sucking him off behind structure in the middle. Another time at the Goddess Tower. As time went on Seteth found it harder and harder to last between long intervals of waiting, which is when Flayn wore him down to allow her in his room at night. She was unexpectedly quite devious in that regard, but it was impossible for him to deny those enchanting eyes for long.

Seteth grunted, grabbing her wrists as he thrust upward, hitting a particularly sweet spot causing Flayn to squeal. Hot pleasure was building up in her nethers, panting faster while picking up her pace.

"Oh!!! Oh Father!"

"Flayn!!"

With one final thrust he came inside her, mouth open; letting out a low, guttural moan. Flayn gasped in wonder as Seteth's hot release pooled inside her, the satisfaction sending her higher than any drug. Staying on him she collapsed on his chest, and immediately Seteth took her into his arms, holding her like any father would. 

She snuggled into his muscular arms, their breathing matched and resonating within eachother. The warmth of their bodies overtaking them, leaving them vulnerable to slumber. Seteth kissed the top of her head lightly, burying his face in her fluffy hair. 

He sighed sleepily and content, his eyes fluttering, struggling to stay open before finally laying at rest.

Flayn hummed. "I love you, Father."

He returned. "I love you, Daughter. Always and forever."


End file.
